


All these black-and-white souls

by TalkingAboutTheWeather



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is very short but i just, and there's very little fic so i guess, here, love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingAboutTheWeather/pseuds/TalkingAboutTheWeather
Summary: It's like this: they're both beings of the sky, rebels and artists, too strange and colourful to fit.And it's also like this: they kiss and Dizzee feels the colours break out all around them.





	All these black-and-white souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing really, but they are so lovely?? I just had write something. I wrote it yesterday at 2 a.m though, so umm, ye
> 
> Also now there's a Russian translation avaible!! Wow!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/10775082

"You know how in the myths Thor is a war god? Always smashing and killing something?"

They are lying on the rooftop, sharing cigarettes and watching the clouds. Underneath them the city shouts and moves and rustles, almost like a beast. They are safe up there, touching the sky.

"Sure" Dizzee says, because even if he has never read any myths in his life, he knows Thor's getting somewhere, so he listens.

"Yeah well" Thor continues, his hand tracing smoke figures where he moves it above them. "He's actually quite dumb in these stories, he just fights and laughs...but he's still a hero. Maybe even because of this, I don't know. But you see, the other gods love him and keep him around and he is good, a really kind guy."

He takes another drag and Dizzee watches the smoke rise up and up, forming creatures and gods, mixing with the clouds, like words with reality.

"Point is" _there it is_ , Dizze thinks and smiles, "That you can not be the brightest and still be the kindest. Still be a hero, a saviour really."

Dizzee takes the cigarette from his fingers, "A saviour of gods." Thor laughs, the sound not quite like thunder, "Yeah, and how cool is that?"

Dizzee turns on his side, Thor is already watching him with that awed expression he always seems to have around him.

Dizzee grins "Having a big hammer probably had something to with it too, though.” Thor snorts "Probably.” and he leans in to give Dizzee a peck on the lips. Dizzee smiles and keeps him there, holding one hand on the warmth of his neck.

It's nice being so near another human being. Or well, near someone who isn't really a human being. An alien kissing a god, would you look at that.

And that's when Thor breaks away and sits back, he looks flushed and pretty, almost like a comic character. "And Rumi?", he asks, then, his voice strangely serious.

"What about him?" Dizzee asks, because there are a lot of things about Rumi. Thor rubs his chin, "Does he have to save someone too?"

Dizzee puts the cigarette out, and then lies back down, watches the clouds and through them. Watches through entire galaxies. "Only himself." he frowns, "And sometimes the world."

He feels Thor lying down next to him and stretching out an arm, a silent invitation. Dizzee thinks about someone finding them. Then he puts his head on Thor's shoulder.

They stay like this until the sky turns orange and pink.

*

They get each other, he thinks on the train back home. They get each other like no one has before.

They both have their head up in the clouds, where art and colours and stories are real and breathing and everything else is just an afterthought.

Where aliens and gods and all the other creatures of the skies live free, dancing and shouting between the stars, creating dreams and worlds into a world.

 _Free_ , Dizzee thinks, and rests his head on his knuckles, where he's holding onto the metal bar.

He closes his eyes for a second, the sound of the train on the tracks shuttering and moving and ruttling his thoughts, _viva la revolución_ , he thinks and smiles.

He takes a marker from his pockets and writes: an entire realm waits for us.

*

Once home the shouting of his siblings greets him like an anchor bringing him down towards earth again, as much as it ever could, at least.

Yolanda and Ra-Ra are fighting again about who gets the bathroom first, apparently. Dizzee shakes his head and goes into his bedroom, wanting to draw smoke rising through the clouds.

But when he closes the door behind him he sees there's already someone sitting by his window. Boo-Boo is flicking through one of his comic books, a light frown on his brow.

"Hey man", Dizzee says, and puts his bag down, "What you doing here?"

His brother looks up, startled, "Ah. Nothing, just going through your comics." Dizzee sits down on his bed, begins to take his boots off, "Looking for anything in particular?"

Boo-Boo closes the book and puts it down. "No...I just..." He looks up again, "Why are you never here anymore?". His voice cracks slightly at the end and Dizzee knows his brother has been thinking about this for a while.

"I was in the city, painting." it's not a lie. Boo-Boo shakes his head "Why don't you bring me with you then, like you used to?" Dizzee feels a bit sorry then. "You were with that white boy again, right? The pretty one?"

Dizze feels his stomach sinking. "Yeah, I was", he says, because there's little else to add. Boo stays silent for a while "Just how good friends are you?" Dizzee presses his lips together, "Very good.”, he breathes "We...he's..."

The words get lost on their way out, just like smoke. But Boo nods, smiles a little ruefully "I get it. What you are. It's ok, dude."

Dizzee watches him, wonders if he really does. Boo just blinks down "I just wish you would've told me sooner, I'm your brother." Dizzee looks down too, "We were so far away, I don't think I could have reached you even if I tried"

His brother shakes his head, "Will you ever make any sense?" he sounds fond. Dizzee thinks, _I always do, you're all just on a different wavelenght_.

He says, "I'll let you meet him sometime." Not today, not tomorrow, but one day. Boo-Boo grins, "Sure". He picks some comic books back up and sits down beside Dizzee.

They lie down and read together for a while in silence, like they used to do for hours, back when they were small. It's nice.

*

He knows he's loved, and missed when he's not there, he knows it, but it still hurts when they call him 'weirdo'. When they point out just how much he's different, how much he doesn't belong.

As a child he would run around and laugh, the only one hearing the music inside his head.Then he would stop and stare at the sky, listen to the birds as if they were talking to him.

Which they were, in their own voice, those little, free creatures. They were telling him to fly, probably.

Now he looks outside the window and thinks he might just rise up and get lost if he isn't careful enough.

He wonders if that's a bad thing; he wouldn't be alone after all.

*

One day he's sitting outside with his sketchbook on his knees and a marker in his mouth.

He's thinking about a new piece, something with birds in it, maybe, when he sees his father coming home. He stops just before him and looks down. He frowns, as he always seems to do lately.

Dizzee takes the marker out of his mouth, he says, "Hey, dad", his father is looking at his fingers. "What's that?", he asks, and his voice sounds like nothing at all. It sounds measured, quiet.

Dizzee looks down, Yolanda's blue nail polish winks at him in the sun. _Shit_. "Oh, that's...just a thing for the music show we did."

His dad rises an eyebrow, "Then why haven't you taken it off by now?" Dizzee blinks, "I, uh, just haven't gotten to it yet".

His father's lips are a straight line. His eyes are indecifrable. Then he sighs, he says, "It's ok. Just be careful, son."

His voice is raspy, but he doesn't sound angry. He even smiles for a second, a little, brief rising of one corner of his lips. When he gets inside, he leans down to shortly pat his shoulder.

Dizzee wonders what just happened. He looks up and a raindrop falls exactly on his forehead.

He smiles, _it's ok_.

*

Sometimes he sneaks out at night, when his soul feels too big for him to bear. He goes into the city and Thor always lets him in.

He greets him with an open smile and Dizzee can feel himself getting lighter already.

They share secrets and jokes and write poetry. They paint and listen to music and dance and talk and kiss. They sing and watch the stars and whisper mysteries to each other.

They sit next to each other before the window, their shoulders and knees touching, pointing out the few constellations they see. Dizzee puts his lips at Thor's ear and closes his eyes, he murmurs, "I like you so much".

The night seems to treasure these words, because Thor laughs and takes him into his arms and says, "I like you too, _god_ , so much." And it kinda sounds like a revelation.

So Dizzee smiles into the crook of his neck and kisses him there and on his shoulder and laughs.

Thor smells of paint and smoke and summer rain, and Dizzee feels himself getting a little lost in it. He doesn't mind at all.

The city is far, far away underneath them and they are rising up, artists, makers, dreamers, creatures of the sky.

He thinks, our souls are masterpieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me on tumblr @rimbaux if you want to !!


End file.
